Saturday Coffee
by BurgersAndTea
Summary: USUK. Human!AU. Arthur thought that working in the Fernandez Café would be a peaceful one. There would be no cup, employee shirt, or tissue shortage. He especially didn't expect to hear some bloody git screaming about the café's coffee murdering them every single bloody day.


Burger: HELLLO! This is our first fanfiction. LOL. Wow. I can't believe it. In the making of this story, I was being dragged around by Tea. LOL. We actually got this when our teacher in English decided to assign us all a partner for a story making. We ended up deciding on making a USUK fanfic. This was actually supposed to be a oneshot, but oh well. Things happen. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the USUK love.

Warning: THIS IS GAY LOVE. HOMO LOVE. HOMO KISSING. YAOI.

Disclaimer: The characters, and Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. If we we're to own this everyone would be gay and fabulous. Lol.

Happy reading!

Chapter 1

Upon feeling the cool breeze ruffle the stray blond hair on his face, Alfred smiled. It was another sweet Saturday morning for him.

_Saturdays are always better in silence. _

He thought while listening to the soft chattering of people and the distant melodies coming from birds. He'd rather be walking in the streets this morning than be in home. It was not because he hated his home. He loved it. He just preferred enjoying his weekend morning off away from the mountains of paper work.

He looked at his watch: 7:37 AM. _Great. The shop would be opened by now._

The shop was a few blocks away from his childhood home. Many of the people knew him, and he knew them back. He greeted them, and in return they greeted him back. He continued to walk his way to the familiar streets of his hometown, until he sees the huge sign board that said, 'Fernandez Café'. This makes the smile on Alfred's face brightens.

The bells in the front door chimed. He walked, taking his usual seat by the window. While he waited, his eyes observed the people outside—a dog running after a chubby cat, an older woman running madly for work, and a man with a cup of coffee running after her.

However, the silence was disturbed by a voice.

"Good morning sir. May I take your order?"

Knowing what he wanted by heart, Alfred did not bother to take the menu on his table or to look at the waiter. It was probably Antonio, again, the Spanish employee and a friend of his.

"I'll have the usual, Antonio."

The man beside him paused. "….excuse me?"

"Oh you know the usual: Hot brewed coffee with lots and lots of sugar in it?" He said. Looking up, he saw a lighter shade of emerald. This made him stare at the waiter.

_Wait, _

This wasn't Antonio. Antonio didn't have blond hair or a big frown on his face whenever he greeted him. And he certainly didn't have eyebrows as bushy as this person has. Was it even normal to have eyebrows like that?

"_You're_ not Antonio."

"Of course, I'm not." The man huffed, pursing his lips into a pout.

"…"

"…"

Alfred was about to open his mouth to stop the silence between him and the moody waiter, when he saw a flash of brown hair a few tables away. He blinked.

"Antonio!" He waved, ignoring the slight twitch of annoyance from the waiter next to him.

"Buenos Dias!" Antonio waved back, walking towards the duo.

"Good morning!" Alfred chirped. "You didn't tell me that you had a new recruit. I actually thought he was you!" He said, pointing over to the man at his side.

Antonio chuckled, looking over at his blond friend, who was grinning, and to the other who was frowning in annoyance.

"I'm sorry; I tend to forget about certain things. This is Arthur Kirkland the newest member of our café."

-x-

From that day onwards Alfred saw more and more of the Brit every Saturdays.

The American tried to engage on chats the other boy, but the boy usually gave him short clipped replies. It didn't seem that Arthur was the type to listen to Alfred's usual babble of nonsense unlike Antonio.

_Oh well._ He sighed, looking at new recruit, who was now busy greeting other customers. _It's not like we're friends or anything._

He took a hold of his new hot steaming coffee, and sipped. The blond was too busy dwelling on his thoughts to notice his finger's slipping off the mug's holder. It slipped.

"**Ouch!"** he screamed, the mug falling carelessly on his desk, and the coffee spilling like a river on his shirt. _"Ow,ow, ooowwwwww."_

"_Why me?_ Ow, ow, _ow_…" He muttered pathetically scrubbing the hot liquid off using the table napkins he found on his table. His felt eyes turning to look the mess he had made and he could hear the low mutterings and laughter from the other costumers making him blush.

_Why me? Why me? WHY ME?_

If Alfred was in his right mind, he would have decided to take a run to his house to get a new shirt knowing that it was only a few blocks away. But because of the look everyone else was giving him, plus the overload of panic drilling on his poor overused brain, Alfred decided that the nearest possible solution for him was to hide in the comfort room.

And he did.

He ran madly, apologizing to a few people he bumped by. When his hand reaches the knob, he sends a sheepish grin from the people staring at him, before slamming the door.

He then realizes that shit happens even in the mornings.

-x-

The door slammed with a loud bang.

Alfred buries his face on his hands in shame hoping that a stray thunder bolt would hit him, so that he could escape the embarrassment.

_So much for a peaceful morning._ He sighed, slapping himself on the face. Once he got the blush off his burning face, he started rolling off the tissue rack.

He was busy removing the stain of his shirt with the tissue he found to notice the door slowly opening. By the time he notices someone coming in when a loud thud echoes throughout the small room after the door was closed.

"What do you think you're doing here? Didn't you see the _'staff only'_ sign?" He looked up to see no other than Arthur's emerald like eyes glaring at him.

"…My coffee tried to kill me."

_Typical. _

Arthur rolled his eyes annoyance, while shaking his head dramatically similar to the way a mother would act when angered. "Git."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur ignores Alfred, giving him a pointed look before turning to his back to leave. "Can you wait for a moment? I'll be back. And please don't try to steal anything while I'm away." Arthur said, leaving the blond to wait with his stained shirt on.

Moments later, he heard loud footsteps followed by soft cursing. The door swung open to reveal a frowning Brit, holding several table napkins and a shirt. "Here use this." He handed the table napkins and extra shirt to the confused American.

"What is this for?" Alfred asked the Brit.

"Bloody hell." He sighs in exasperation. "American, this is for you to wipe the stain off. And this bloody shirt is for you to wear so you won't look like you were killed by your coffee. Do you _understand?_"

"Uh… Yeah." He said, still confused. "Thanks."

The Brit sends him a frown before he turns his head to leave.

It only takes Alfred a minute to notice that the Brit was about to leaving, "Hey!" He shouted. "Want me to treat you lunch?"

He hears an annoyed huff._ "What?" _This makes Alfred chuckle.

"I said you're deaf!"

-x-

Emerald eyes narrowed towards Alfred, and his damned innocent smile.

"You're late, bloody hell." Arthur frowned kicking Alfred's feet under the table. "You said you will meet me at exactly 1PM, and its fucking 3 PM! Do you even call this lunch time?!"

"I didn't mea—"

"Good afternoon." The duo paused from their about to happen fight, to look up at the grinning waitress. Her curly hair that framed her heart shaped face. A dazzling smile was plastered on her pretty face, but the nasty glare she threw at Alfred made it scary looking.

"I'm Amelia at your service."

Alfred, obvious of the glare sent to him, smiled. "Hello, Amelia."

-x-

The rest of the lunch was _awkward_. Alfred did not speak most of the time, and if he did it was mostly a babble of nonsense. He would tap his fingers, or look at his phone with a nervous grin, and it annoyed Arthur.

"Would you please stop that?" Arthur snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Your fingers. You keep on drumming it on the table. It's annoying, and rude." He muttered, raising his cup to drink, but keeping his eyes narrowed at his companion. "Are you acting like this because of the waitress?"

"Um… I think the waitress thinks were dating."

Immediately, the liquid in Arthur sputtered as he coughed. "What?!"

"Gross! Now you have water all over me!"Alfred winced, wiping the water off his face. "Well one thing is for sure you're not an English gentleman…"

"And you're still an American idiot to me."

Alfred glared at the Brit, which was also answered by a glare from Arthur. He would have been angry at how insulting Arthur is to him (and his race), but when he saw the smile forming on the Brit's face, he couldn't help but smile then laugh.

"So…" He pauses looking carefully into Alfred's sky blue eyes. "…are you in a relationship with her?"

"_Dude,_" Alfred makes a disgusted face. "You make me sound like I'm into incest. She's my sister. She's just being _protective _of her poor brother hanging out with people she doesn't know."

"Oh."

-x-

It was another peaceful morning at the Fernandez café. Alfred was having a quiet time sipping his freshly brewed coffee while Arthur was at the counter checking out new stocks.

The bells chimed, and Alfred felt a hand tap him lightly in the shoulder. He looked up, and he saw a girl with baby blue eyes like him smile.

"Hey,"

"Amelia," He smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." She shrugged. "I'm just wondering what place you've been going to for the past Sunday mornings. I actually thought you were dating someone, but it seems like you're only here drinking coffee like an old man. Is the coffee here really that good?"

"It's fantastic." Alfred grinned, giving his sister a thumbs up.

This made Amelia raised her eyebrow in amusement as she took the empty seat next to Alfred.

Soon, Arthur came to greet Amelia with a menu at hand.

"Good morning, ma'am."

Amelia gave Arthur a long hard gaze while Alfred grinned at the Brit. This made Arthur feel uncomfortable. He felt like he wanted to squirm with the way the siblings were looking at him. "So you're Arthur Kirkland. Antonio talks a lot about you."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you." Arthur replied, giving the girl the menu. He gave her an obviously forced smile, before he left the two siblings alone.

The scene made Antonio smile at the two siblings and then to Arthur, who was now at the counter again.

"Alfred sure is starting to become a frequent costumer. He's spending more time here even when it's not a Saturday."

Arthur stared at Antonio in confusion. "Isn't it natural for him to act like that? He's like the type of person who always enjoys wasting time and money in a café eating sweet food that is unhealthy for the heart."

"I don't mean it in that way." Antonio said, his grin getting larger.

Arthur blinked. "Then what is it?"

Antonio patted Arthur's shoulder. "He's here because you're here."

_**BANG! **_

Arthur heard a loud crashing sound of objects falling on the floor.

The scene made Antonio smile, while Arthur sighed.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! _**Hoooooooooooooooot**_!" Alfred screamed, jumping up and down to remove the hot steaming coffee. The other customers were looking at him, while others ignored this scene obviously used to it by now.

A hand tapped Alfred on the shoulder. He looked up, and saw Arthur's emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Here," He said, handing over the table napkins with a frown. "I hope you won't take all the table napkins in our shop." Arthur huffed, helping the blond remove the stains off his shirt.

Alfred laughs sheepishly. "…And one of these days I'll run out of lunch money." Alfred continued, giving his friend a goofy smile. "So what do you say, want to have a free thank you lunch?"

"Well," He paused, pretending to think. A smirk was plastered permanently on his face. "An English gentleman never rejects an offer."

Chapter End.

Tea: YAY OUR FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! hope that you like it because if you don't then we need to stop. Hahahaha just kidding. Anyway, we'll TRY to post the second chapter before Christmas or new year. We will do our best to finish this. Thank you for reading! Review, review, review, we will give you a cookie. Thank you for reading!

And again, please REVIEW hoho.

I'm watching ya, that's all!


End file.
